Nobody
by midnightmoonsonata
Summary: A story of someone who was always been with sesshoumaru. Please try reading it.


Dislamer: I do not own Inuyasha!!!! And I'm pretty sad about it

Note:Its more about the oc's life...

Unnamed Person

Breathing heavily she looked at the woman that was holding her, crying. Looking at her she reached her hand and smiled at her.

"Rin you look ugly if you're crying so stop it. Lord Sesshoumaru won't like to see you like this so smile. Smile for me." She said before looking at the sky and remembered her life, her whole life.

* * *

Tomo stand near the forest entrance of the Western Lands. As she looked for the last time at the palace she had called her home. She has to go away even without her lord's order, the lord she has loved dearly throughout her life. 

Yes this is the most important mission she ever had. A mission she doesn't even know if it will be a successful one.

As she started to walk away, she remembered the mission she took. She took without any order or permission.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tomo-sama!!!!" A girl with a jet black hair said as it run towards her with a happy face. Yes that happy face that she hated.

"What made the princess of the palace came and seek a low servant like me?" Rin frowned as she hears how Tomo addressed herself.

"Why are you always like that Tomo-sama?" Tomo sigh as she heard what Rin said.

This girl or rather woman already caught her heart. This girl that she hated before.

"Think you mast now go back to the palace Rin. My lord would be worried." With that she left humming happily as she made her way to the palace.

Yes maybe you don't know me for my name was never mentioned. But I will gladly introduce my self to you.

My name would not probably mean anything for you, for I am nobody. But at the same time I will tell you. I am Tomosaki Chiruki.

I have been living at lord Sesshoumaru's palace since I was born. I have been with him long since this child Rin appeared. I have been with him in battles and when my lord's mother died I was also there.

I saw him run toward the tree at the back of the palace. I still remember how is mother cared the tree. Now it is seen as a strong and beautiful tree. That time I was in the bushes at the side of the tree. And I was silently crying for him. I wanted I really wanted to go near him and comfort him but I was scared to be rejected by him.

From that time on I was always been at his back secretly not letting him know that I was there in his time of sadness and pain.

In the time that passed by, the time as I looked at him from afar I saw my lord's inside and out through those times. I saw how he became stronger and much colder. And deep inside I know it's only for show to hide his weakness.

Then one day a human came in the scene. His beloved father married yet again to a human. It pains my lord very much. Once I heard him talking to himself. And I still remember what he said then.

"Am I not enough to father? Have I failed him? Doesn't he like me anymore? Or maybe he never loved mother that's why he married again?"

I clearly remember his painful voice that will never fade in my heart.

In my passing days, as I serve my lord, I saw how he restricted himself to be with anybody. For he want to become stronger, stronger to be acknowledged by his own father, the father that's always with that human.

He never played like other children like me and him. He always goes to the hidden spring behind the palace. There he spends his time in training, day and night. In these times I was always hiding while I watch him fall to his knees, sweating, breathing heavily.

One day, I dared to come near him as he suddenly collapsed because of his training. I just wanted him to fell comfortable that's why I carried him at my back to make him lay in the tree near by.

As he sleep I was given the time to look at him closely. It was my first time to see him up close because I never dared to come close for he is my lord and I'm just nobody but a servant.

Looking closely at his sleeping face it made my heart skip a beat. Then that very day I finally understand. I was in love with him. My lord.

Knowing this is the last time I'll be able to be with him this close, even I know its forbidden, I slowly kissed his lips. As my lips touched his I closed my eyes but suddenly opening again, for my lord was kissing back! After a minute it stopped. I looked at him and realized he was sound a sleep.

That time was my unforgettable one. For a servant like me it was something. To be kissed by my lord, by my love.

After seeing that he was still sounding asleep and sure he was comfortable I run towards my room. Then that time on I promised to myself that I will always be by his side.

Month passed by so fast. It became my hobbies to go at the spring after my chores at the palace. One day I was astonished. He was able to make a whip of light at a young age. For this technique was hard to master in an age as his. It made me want to jump in happiness. I was happy, very happy for him. For it was something to be proud of.

But his sacrifice went to nothing as his half brother was born.

In Inuyasha's birth was also the death of my lord's small happiness. For his father totally forgot about him.

The attention of my lord's father went fully at his new family. While the pressure of being the full blooded hire was thrown at him.

I hated that human!!! I hated the woman that brought pain upon my lord!!! The pain that made a scar in his heart and maybe even to his soul.

I also have seen how he struggle from the pressure of my majesty's ministers. For someone as young as him, he did everything to please them. To prove that they don't have to force his father away from the human I hate.

I also know his kind from the inside. He let that human see that his coldness towards that human but at the back he was protecting her.

I had seen how lonely he is. As he looked at that happy family.

It tore me inside for seeing him like that. I wanted to kill that woman and that hanyo.

He still struggled to become strong; I know that deep inside he was hoping still that his father will see his accomplishments. But alas! He never notices it. But his father's action never eases his love and loyalty to him. For that it made me love him more.

One day I saw how he saved Inuyash's life once. Yes he saved him but never told anyone about it. I also saw how he served as a shield for both the human and that hanyo. Never did he tell anyone but I saw it. For I have been watching him.

Even he claims that he hated his half brother I know inside he cares for him just as his father does. Coz maybe he knew that his father really loved that human.

Years passed, and this year I also saw how my beloved one falls in love.

It really hurts but as long as I see him happy I know its going to be alright. I was able to meet her for I was one of the maids that were in charge of her.

She was beautiful indeed. I cannot find word to describe her. Seeing her close I was able to know why my lord fell for her. She was good in thought and also wise. She was also from a well known clan, as I have heard she was the daughter of the great lord of the Northern Lands. I can never compete with her I knew It at the time I laid my eves on her.

Because I cannot offer what she can to him? Yes that's it! All I can offer is my undying love, support and life.

I knew she was the one that can comfort him more for I cannot go near him. Being one of her servants I told her all I know about him except the thing knew that he wouldn't tell to her or a matter that he must the one that will personally tell.

But as I saw how their love started, I also saw how their love broke apart.

The woman that I thought that will love him forever left him for someone who was more powerful. I felt betrayed and I felt at the same time the pain that he endured alone.

I know that the man that woman fled with was a strong demon. But I know she made the wrong choice for he, he will eventually became more powerful in the future.

That night I went at his room, I know that he'll be asleep now. Fell a sleep with the pain that made him more, much more cold than before.

As I tiptoe to his bed, yet again after those years since I was able to come close to him like this. I saw his beautiful face that never leaved her head.

Wishing that he will not wake up or feel her, she sat beside him and embrace him gently wishing that at her simple gesture he will feel comfortable and at ease.

That time I want to ease his pain. I want to say sorry "Sorry because I cannot be near you when you are awake to give you comfort, and so you'll have someone to tell what you feel and not to hide it." As I said that word I wish he was awake and was listening.

I really want him to share his suffering to me. Because if ever I have that chance I will surely be listening and be comforting him.

I want to be his friend even I do really loved him. For him loving me is something that will never happen.

I forgot that he was sleeping, but because of that thought my embrace became tighter. Realizing this I suddenly pilled back but wasn't able to for he was also embracing me, as tight as I have embrace him moments ago.

Thinking this as an opportunity I hugged him also and fell asleep in his arms.

I was awoken the next day by the sunlight that was peeping from the closed window. And beside me was my love sleeping. Quietly I removed his hands that still were holding me. For if he ever wake up that I was beside him I will surely be removed in the palace. And that's the last ting I would like to happen.

The next past days, he seemed more energetic than the last. As if nothing happened. But it made me happier for he was alright.

Then Years yet again passed by until the death of his father came.

His father died for protecting the one he loved. I knew that he knows about it. In the death of his father was also the death of that human. But they left behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha that was still a pup.

The council decided that he will be the next leader and they were also the one that decided that Inuyasha shall be send away. My lord never agreed to this but he still as no power for he was still newly appointed as the leader. The council has more power over him.

I knew that the growing responsibility was hard for him and their were not so many people who are loyal to him. Thinking this I decided to join the army. I know he needs someone who will be loyal to him and that someone will be me.

I rained my self day and night till I feel my body numb in pain. When I fall to my knees I always remind myself that I won't be able to protect him if I am weak.

But doing so, I have to give up my daily routine. Funny it may seem but I actually made my hobby into a routine.

The training I have been doing for the past 5 to 6 months was repaid for I am one of the few who were able to enter the army. I was chosen to fight in the battle to defeat the Northern Lands.

That night before I left the palace to join the war I again… (Huh! Funny but its beginning to be my hobbit) I sneak inside my lord's bedroom.

With my last look and kiss, I left the room with a strong hope to achieve my goal.

Ten years passed by swiftly, in these years I felt very lonely and the same time wants to give up and go back at the palace. But as I sleep and dream of him I was able to draw forth new strength to stand up.

I traveled through different places and battle myself to live. I stand up in the most crushing times of my life for I know I have made a promise that I would like to fulfill.

Slowly I made my way through one of the highest ranks in the army. And now those 10 lonely years the battle had finally finished. Yes my lord we have conquered the Northern Lands. I… I will finally going home… home where you are.

But as I came back I saw my lord with a human girl named Rin. Yes a human girl, a human like that human that hurt him before.

I hated humans!!!

I made that human girl feel that I, I hated him. But as time grows by I saw…. He loves this human. Yes he loved her even with his cold icy mask he wares I know what he feels deep inside.

And through those times I was able to know her more. The more I know her the more it melts my hatred for her.

And that's how I meet her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After my last talk with Rin she disapeard. I do not know why but as I see my lord become sadder each day I decided for my self to look for her and bring her back

So my journey began as I left the palace and my lord behind.

After 9 months I saw her in a situation that she will die. She was about to be killed by the lord of the Northern Lands. Without thinking I moved and shield my body over her. After that I do not know what happened for the darkness took me.

And I woke up at Rin's lap, she was crying. Maybe because I was near death but I don't care for I will die because of a purpose. I won't be able to keep my promise to my lord anymore. But I know he will be happy for the woman he loves is still alive.

He won't bother himself in the death of a mere nobody like me.

* * *

_I felt my time was near…. So near._

_But before the last page of my life flips,_

_And my book of life closes …._

_I would like to tell the words I cannot say….._

_For I am a coward….. Yes I am coward._

_For this three words are not for me to tell,_

_For I am nobody…_

_I love you!!! Yes I love you…._

_But I must say that my love is a coward's love…..Yes a cowards love._

_For I do not go near you when you are in pain,_

_Cannot comfort you for I am afraid…._

_Yes I am afraid of your rejection…… Yes I am really a coward._

_From afar I look,_

_Hidden I cry of your pain…._

_I can say I am really a coward….. What a coward I am._

_But I can say,_

_This love I feel is true and pure…_

_I will take it with me till I die,_

_And I shall wait for you until we meet again..._

_Yes this nobody shall wait until we meet again…_

_I can say I am nobody for my existence you never knew…_

_But I must say that this nobody was always been with you…_

_I a nobody that lived,_

_And I a nobody that will die…._

_Finally my time is near,_

_The book of my life is about to close.._

_I would like to tell,_

_This simple but meaningful word for me…_

_Those three words I have kept,_

_I kept for a long time…_

_I love you….Yes I love you_

With Tomo's last breath she spoke the last word she can speak...

"Sesshoumaru-sama I love you" hearing this, the person who was now holding her tightened its grip.

"I love you too" With that he cried letting his cold icy mask fall.

Kya!!!! I cn't believe I was able to finnish this!!! I hope it will turn all right!!! Please reviwe!!!If I ever made a mistake please tell me!!!This is my first oneshot!!!


End file.
